The sale of counterfeit and pass off goods is a huge problem around the world. All types of goods are susceptible, including: pharmaceuticals, clothing, cosmetics, computer products, alcohol, etc. Closely related to the problem of counterfeit goods, is the problem of gray market goods. In the case of the latter, an authentic product is sold in a market that is not authorized or explicitly forbidden by the manufacturer said product.